Aмαητεs Descontinuado
by Nee Swanko
Summary: [Descontinuado por los sucesos del manga. Gracias por leer.] Ella abandono su hogar para buscar al chico que amaba. El la secuestro para llegar a su objetivo. Ella traiciono a sus seres queridos. El solo piensa en cumplir sus objetivos. Ella lo ama. El solo la utiliza a su antojo.•CrackPairing•Lemmon•
1. Amantes

**Este es un Fanfic de una pareja "inusual".  
Es mi primer Lemmon, así que espero y haya quedado bien.**

**-Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-.**

**(_Corregido_)**

* * *

**Capitulo I**

**Amantes.**

**.**

*Sakura Povs*  
.

_Hace más de 3 años que abandone la aldea para ir en busca de Sasuke pero jamás imagine que acabaría con los Akatsuki. Obviamente como carnada para llamar la atención de Naruto, pero para mi mala suerte todos en la aldea pensaron que los había traicionado. Al principio me dolió y mucho pero ahora me da lo mismo._

_¿Porque? _

_Por que gracias al desprecio de todos aquellos que considere "mi familia" me convertí en una persona sin corazón. Después de todo eso logre convencer al supuesto líder de Akatsuki de que me aceptara como miembro de la organización, a cambio de que le dijera todo lo que tenga que ver con el Kyuubi.  
_

_Así lo hice Naruto termino muerto y la aldea con mas razón me considero una traidora a tal grado de que a todos los ninjas se les dio la orden de que cuando me vieran tendrían que entregarme viva o muerta. Nunca volví…_

_Meses después me entere de que Sasuke logro cumplir su "sueño", mato a su hermano pero de nada le sirvió porque se entero de toda la verdad. Quiso atacar a Konoha y acabar con el tipo que fue el culpable del sufrimiento de su hermano, lo logro gracias a Uchiha Madara el verdadero líder de Akatsuki. Volviendo con Sasuke, también termino muerto pues Madara solo lo utilizo para acabar con sus "asuntos pendientes" con Konoha. _

_Cuando me entere que había muerto de alguna manera no sentí nada. Logre olvidarlo…  
El tiempo pasó y todo volvió a la normalidad, a excepción de mí, me volví más fuerte, pero también vacía._

_Ya como miembro oficial de Akatsuki todo era una rutina, de vez en cuando salía a alguna misión con algún miembro, y cuando no, me dedicaba a curarlos si llegaban heridos. Otras veces la hacia de secretaria del verdadero líder hasta que un día todo cambio...  
_

*Fin Sakura Pov's*  
.

*Flash Back*  
.

Sakura iba entrando a su habitación, había sido un día muy pesado y en lo único que pensaba era en darse una ducha. Abrió la puerta que conduce al baño, y se saco toda la ropa que llevaba, abrió la llave del agua caliente y se metió a la regadera.

Estaba tranquila hasta que Uchiha Madara se metió en sus pensamientos, se imaginaba en como seria sentir que las fuertes manos del Uchiha recorrieran cada parte de su cuerpo, en sentir como la hacia suya una y otra vez.  
Sin saberlo, Sakura se había excitado, comenzó a masturbarse, se encontraba gimiendo levemente, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

— Me gusta verte así, pero más me gustaría oírte gritar mi nombre mientras yo te hago mía, una y otra vez— dijo sensualmente la persona que se encontraba detrás de Sakura.

Ella se sonrojo más no poder, se giro para ver al extraño y solo atino a cubrirse con sus manos.

—Ma- Madara— se sorprendió de verlo ahí, y recordó todo lo que había imaginado —¿que ha- haces aquí?—

—Algo que quiero hacer desde hace mucho tiempo— se acerco a ella y comenzó a besarla.

Sakura no reaccionaba, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿En realidad Uchiha Madara la estaba besando?  
Inconscientemente le correspondía pero aun no reaccionaba, hasta que el le dio una pequeña mordida, al sentir eso ella inconscientemente abrió un poco la boca y el no perdió tiempo e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, recorriendo cada rincón mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de la peli rosa. Ella subió sus manos hasta la nuca de el para profundizar el beso, el la acorralo contra la pared y comenzó a sacarse la ropa.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, se separaron algo molestos, pero Madara no perdió el tiempo y empezó a besar el cuello de ella, dando una que otra mordida, sacando varios gemidos de parte d ella, el comenzó a bajar una de sus manos hasta la intimidad de Sakura, ella se sorprendió pero no lo detuvo. El por su parte seguía acariciando su clítoris, hasta que llevo dos de sus dedos hasta la entrada ella, lentamente los metía y sacaba, hasta que fue aumentando de velocidad, ella gemía fuertemente, cuando el noto que ya estaba lista para recibirle, paro con lo que estaba haciendo, llevo una de las piernas de Sakura hasta su cintura y comenzó a introducirse dentro de ella con lentitud.

Sakura tenia una mueca de dolor, el lo noto, se acerco a ella para volver a besarla pero esta vez con mas calma, para que se relajara. Madara siguió con lo suyo y cuando se topo con la barrera que indicaba que aun era virgen, se detuvo por un momento, salió de su interior para romper de una sola embestida esa pequeña barrera, Sakura dio un grito de dolor y las lagrimas no tardaron en salir, el se detuvo un momento para que se acostumbrara a su presencia, ella se aferro a el, y este siguió dando pequeñas embestidas que fueron aumentando de velocidad, ambos se encontraban gimiendo hasta que llegaron a su clímax.

—Sa-ku-ra ya no aguanto me vengo—.

—ah… Ma-da-ra yo tam-también—.

Ambos amantes dijeron sus nombres y después Madara dio una ultima embestida y derramo su esencia dentro de ella. Esperaron a que sus corazones se calmaran un poco, Madara tomo a Sakura en brazos y la llevo hasta su cama se recostó junto a ella, la abrazo por la cintura y la acerco lo mas que pudo hacia el, le dio un ultimo beso y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

*fin flashback*  
.

*Sakura Pov's*  
.

_Desde ese día me convertí en la amante de Uchiha Madara_.

_Al principio solo era "pasar el rato" pero ahora cada vez que lo veo me siento rara. Por ejemplo, hace como una semana cuando iba a su oficina lo encontré hablando con Konan-san, salí corriendo de ahí, llegue a mi habitación y me eche a llorar. Pero luego pensé... ¿porque me puse así? a caso eran ¿celos? no lo se...  
_

_Días después Madara entro a mi habitación, tuvimos sexo y luego se fue sin decir nada. Me sentí como si fuera un simple juguete, volví a llorar_,_ recuerdo que cuando aun estaba en Konoha me sentía así por los desprecios de Sasuke, pero lo supere, pero ahora ¿porque actuó así? ni yo misma lo entiendo, estoy muy confundida. _

_Será que ¿lo amo? no lo se, siento como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Quisiera salir huyendo pero me falta valor.  
_

_Me gustaría saber que siente por mi Madara, pero creo que nunca lo sabré...  
_

*Fin Sakura Pov's*

* * *

**¿Continuara?**

**[Spoiler] Con lo que pasa actualmente en el manga, Kishimoto jodio con eso de que Tobi no es Madara. Pero el FanFic seguirá como lo había planeado. Madara seguirá siendo "Tobi", o como sea [/Spoiler]**


	2. Mal Necesario

_Hola, que vergonzoso, no tengo perdón…_

_Sinceramente pido mil veces perdón por no actualizar por más de medio año._

_Pero bueno, no tenía planeado hacerle continuación, pero valen la pena los Reviews, los favoritos y las alertas._

_En fin, decidí convertirlo en fic, pero no creo que este muy largo…_

_Je, y pensar que este capitulo tuvo como 4 versiones muy distintas…_

_No los entretengo más…_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

_**Tampoco me pertenece la canción, (es propiedad de la disquera, autores e interpretes [Man**__**á])**_

_**Advertencias: **_¿OoC?, "Lime", falta de sentido (no insultos por ello), Capitulo – Songfic _(Ojala Pudiera Borrarte – Maná)**  
**_

_**Pareja: **_**M**adara** | S**akura.

_**Raiting: **_M

_**Autora: S**__athaniik __**G**__othiik._

_.  
_

"_blahblah" — pensamientos_

— Blahblah — narración

—"_blahblah" —__ recuerdos._

_**Lalala —**__canción_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Mal Necesario  
**_

•

•

•

_* Sakura P.O.V *_

"_Esta noche hace mucho frío, es raro, se supone que el clima debería ser calido, ¿pero que mas da? Hace tiempo que todo esta muy raro; el clima, los días, las noches, todo… incluso Madara…_

_Será mejor que valla a mi habitación antes de que 'El' llegue, desde aquella noche en la que me dijo que para el no era mas que 'un simple pasatiempo', prefiero evitarlo a toda costa, aunque es una misión imposible, ya que cada que 'el me necesita', tengo que estar ahí, no es por miedo, hace tiempo que olvide que es eso, simplemente es por el hecho de que por mas que quiera, no puedo evitarlo, lo necesito… y eso el lo sabe…"_

_**Ojala y te me borraras de mis sueños  
Y**__** poder desdibujarte…  
Ojala**__** y pudiera ahogarte en un charco  
Lleno**__** de rosas y amor**_

_Me levanto rápidamente del sofá al darme cuenta de que me quede ida, tengo que salir de aquí, en cualquier momento puede llegar, apresuro el paso por el pasillo, pero, ya es demasiado tarde, Madara ha llegado de la misión. Finjo que no escuche nada y sigo mi camino, no faltaba mucho para llegar a mi cuarto, solo unas cuantas puertas, un giro a la izquierda y seguir hasta el final del pasillo, en la puerta que tiene una placa en color plata, con las iniciales H.S._

_**Ojala**__** y se me olvidara hasta tu nombre  
Ahogarlo**__** dentro del mar**_

—"_Ya casi, Sakura, ya casi"— me doy ánimos mentalmente, pero antes de girar hacia al pasillo que da a mi habitación, me topo con algo, o mas bien alguien, y sin evitarlo caigo sobre esa persona, al levantar la vista me topo con unos ojos color violeta._

— _¿Hidan- san? — me sorprendo un poco al tenerlo así de cerca, el siempre me ha mirado de una manera 'diferente'._

— _¿Te importaría levantarte? — me concentre tanto ensu mirada, que no me había percatado en la posición tan comprometedora en la que estábamos._

— _Ah, claro… — me levanto, pero cuando logro estar de pie, no supe porque, pero le extendí una mano para ayudarlo a que se levantara._

— _Gracias, Sakura… — Hidan tomo mi mano con la suya, y se levanta, pero ¿desde cuando Hidan es tan educado conmigo? Enserio, últimamente las cosas andan muy raras… — ¿Te encuentras bien? — me pregunta Hidan, sacándome de mis pensamientos._

— _Si, ¿Por qué preguntas? — la duda me invade, es muy rara su actitud._

— _Por nada…. Bien, me voy a mi habitación, que pases buenas noches, Sakura… — luego de darme las 'buenas noches', se acerca a mi rostro y ma da un beso en la mejilla, ni siquiera pude reaccionar, luego me mira, sonríe y se va. Esa mirada, esa sonrisa, me recuerda tanto a Madara…_

_**Ojala ****y que tu sonrisa de verano  
Se**__** pudiera ya borrar...**_

_Aun algo aturdida, sigo caminando hacia mi habitación, pero siento la penetrante mirada de Madara sobre mí, ¡Por Kamisama! ¿Todo este tiempo se quedo parado viendo la escena que hice? ¡Miro cuando caí sobre Hidan – san! Espera, Sakura, ¡Madara vio el beso que Hidan me dio!_

_No me di cuenta en que momento llegue a mi habitación, pero será mejor que entre y no salga hasta pasado mañana…_

_* Fin Sakura's P.O.V *_

En medio de la sala, estaba un furioso Madara, tenia los puños cerrados con mucha fuerza, si no fuese por que usa guantes, seguramente se hubiera hecho daño.

¿Pero por que tendría que estar furioso de ver aquella 'escena'?

¿Es que eran celos?

No, eso no podría ser, Uchiha Madara no puede sentir celos.

Claro que no…

Tan solo es su orgullo herido, si, eso era…

Su orgullo estaba dañado, ¿Cómo se le ocurre a ese idiota inmortal llamado Hidan, coquetearle a Sakura, SU Sakura?

Espera, ¿desde cuando era 'SU Sakura'?

Era suya desde 'aquella noche' en la que ella se le entrego…

Madara no es celoso ni posesivo, no, solo defiende lo que por derecho le pertenece…

O al menos eso es lo que el piensa…

_*Salto-espacio temporal*_

Después de una larga ducha, Sakura (ya en su habitación) se encontraba secando su cabello, tan concentrada estaba que no se había percatado de que alguien tocaba su puerta. Mientras al otro lado estaba un muy enojado Madara, llamando a la puerta.

—"_La ultima y me voy" — _decía para sus adentros el legendario Uchiha, mientras golpeaba la puerta con mas fuerza. — Sakura… —

Volviendo a la habitación de la Ninja medico, esta al oír que la llamaban, salio de su trance.

— "_Madara… ¿Qué hace aquí tan tarde? Será que… No, esta vez no me dejare llevar, no…" — _pensaba Sakura caminando hasta su puerta. — _"Calma… calma… respira hondo… 3… 2… 1…" — _Sakura abrió la puerta, y…

_**Vuelve corazón,  
Uh**__** uh uh vuelve a mi lado  
Vuelve corazón...  
No vuelve, no vuelve, no vuelve, No...**_

— ¿Se puede saber que fue esa "escenita" que hiciste con Hidan? — 'dijo' Madara entrando a la habitación y 'cerrando' la puerta detrás de si.

— ¿Eh? — Sakura estaba confundida, ¿desde cuando a el le importa?

— Ahora te vas a hacer la desentendida, eh… — Hablaba con sarcasmo ¿Qué es lo que piensas? ¿Qué no los vi? – Madara estaba 'enojado'.

A Sakura le venían a la mente aquellas palabras que le dijo el Uchiha — _"Para mi tan solo eres un simple pasatiempo"__… "¡Ya basta!" — __"Tu no me importas…"__— "¡Deténganse!" — __"UN PASATIEMPO… NO ME IMPORTAS…"__— "¡Paren!" —_

_**Ojala y te me borraras para siempre de mi vida  
Para**__** no volverte a ver  
Y**__** ojala y te me borraras por las noches  
En**__** el día, para no volverte a ver**_

Sakura no podía mas, sus ojos ardían, sus piernas temblaban… Quería llorar, necesitaba hacerlo.

Cada palabra que decía Uchiha Madara dolía, en cualquier momento iba a explotar… tenia que controlarse, pero, no pudo mas, estallo…

Abofeteo a Madara. Lo tomo por sorpresa, su mejilla ardía, su mente estaba en blanco y su orgullo nuevamente herido.

— ¡TU NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A VENIR Y RECLAMARME POR UNA ESTUPIDEZ! — No pudo contener más sus lágrimas.

_**Y**__** ojala y te me esfumaras de mis sueños  
Vida**__** mía  
Para**__** no volverte a ver  
No**__**, ni en sueños...**_

— ¡Y TU NO PUEDES IR POR AHÍ COQUETEÁNDOLE A CUALQUIERA! — en un ágil movimiento, tomo con fuerza la mano con la que Sakura lo había golpeado, lastimándola 'inconcientemente'. — ¿SABES POR QUE? —

Sakura no podía responder, la estaba lastimando y mucho; solo hacia gestos de dolor.

— ¡ERES MÍA! ¡SOLO M-I-A! — dicho esto soltó la mano de Sakura con brusquedad. Salio de la habitación azotando la puerta.

La ex kunoichi de Konoha tomo su muñeca con su otra mano, bajo la mirada y vio que había marcas en su blanca piel.

¿Pero que se creía este tipo? Primero se la lleva a la cama cada que 'la necesita', luego le dice que es un pasatiempo, que no le importa y ahora viene, le reclama por que la vio con Hidan en una "situación incomoda" y para colmo, Le dice que "solo es de el"…

_**Como puedo yo borrar tus besos vida  
Están**__** tatuados en mi piel**_

"— _¿Necesita algo mas, Madara –__sama? — _

— _Si… te necesito a ti… —_

— _¿__P – pero?—_

_Madara evita que Sakura siga hablando, besando sus labios con desesperación, Sakura pone su mano en la nuca de Madara atrayéndolo __más hacia ella._

Sin importar que_ estén en el despacho del Uchiha, comienzan a desvestirse arriesgándose a ser encontrados por algún otro Akatsuki._

_Madara recuesta a Sakura sobre su escritorio, mandado a volar todos los objetos que había sobre el._

_Sin dejar de besarla, recorre cada centímetro de esa suave piel que se eriza con el contacto de sus manos."__**  
**_

_**Quiero**__** de una vez por todas ya largarte  
Y**__** borrarte de mi ser…**_

Los pensamientos de Sakura se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de los rayos que iluminaban el cielo totalmente nublado.

Sakura camino hasta la ventana, confirmando lo que se imaginaba.

"_¿Una tormenta?" –_la oji jade sonrío para si misma, ella amaba estar bajo la lluvia, mas si se sentía ¿triste?

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia su armario, saco su traje Ninja, se quito la pijama y se puso el traje; pero antes de salir tomo sus armas por si las ocupaba.

Salio con mucho cuidado de su habitación, no quería toparse de nuevo con Madara.

El patio no estaba muy lejos así que no tardo mucho en llegar; al cruzar la puerta pudo sentir el agradable olor a hierba recién mojada; camino hasta llegar al bosque sin importarle si se mojaba o no.

Ya a la mitad del bosque, subió hasta una de las ramas de un árbol, se acomodo para no mojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

_**Ojala y la lluvia me ahogue entre sus brazos  
Para**__** no pensar en ti  
O que pase un milagro o pase algo  
Que**__** me lleve hasta ti...**_

Cerró sus ojos para relajarse un poco, pero la tranquilidad no llego; de nuevo Madara se apoderaba de sus pensamientos.

Jamás entendería a Uchiha Madara… era tan cambiante.

Sentía una gran presión en su pecho, quería llorar, quería gritar, pero no podía darse el lujo de gritar en medio del bosque a esas horas de la noche y correr el riesgo de que algún enemigo la atacara.

Querer y no poder…

Pero si la atacaban o no le daba igual, tenia que sacar todo lo que sentía, antes de que fuera tarde…

_**Vuelve corazón  
Uh uh uh vuelve a mi lado  
Pero no, no, no, no, vuelve corazón  
No**__** vuelve, no vuelve, no vuelve, no…**_

"— _¡Ya no puedo seguir con este estupido juego donde solo yo salgo perdiendo!—_

_**Ojala y te me borraras para siempre de mi vida  
Para**__** no volverte a ver**_

— _¡Estoy harta de todo esto! ¡Maldita sea la hora en que acepte ser el 'juguetito' de Uchiha Madara! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!—_

_**Y**__** ojala y te me borraras por las noches en el día  
Para**__** no volverte a ver.**_

—"_Desearía no haber aceptado entras a esta sucia organización…_

_Jamás __debí traicionar a aquellos que confiaban en mí…_

_No debí de enamorarme de 'el'…—_

_**Y**__** ojala y te me esfumaras de mis sueños  
Vida**__** mía  
Y **__**que no me lluevas más**_

—_Si hubiera dejado que acabaran conmigo aquella vez, no estuviera pasándome esto…_

_No sufriría, como lo hago ahora…—_

_**Y**__** ojala y que la lluvia me ahogue entre sus brazos  
Para**__** no volverte a ver...**_

—_Tengo que desaparecer…_

_Alejarme por siempre de el… Antes de que empeore…_

_Alejarme de esa maldición llamada Uchiha Madara…__—_

_**No**__**, ni en sueños...**_

•_  
__•  
•_

•

•

_**¿Continuara…?**_

* * *

¿HidaSaku?

_Espero que SI les halla gustado, por que a mi no…  
No se porque, pero me recordo a los fic's SasuSaku...  
(si hay algún error, es por que la pag me esta fallando:$)  
_

_También espero y no halla quedado tan confuso (la canción es algo así como lo que Sakura 'siente', digamos, lo que esta muy en el fondo de su corazón…)  
_

_De nuevo pido una disculpa por no actualizarlo en meses._

_Por ultimo, ¿quieren que continúe con esto?_

_¿Qué les pareció el capitulo - songfic?_

_Si hay un próximo capitulo, ¿no les molesta que lo haga igual?_

**_El nombre que tiene el fic, NO me gusta, ¿Alguna sugerencia para cambiarlo?_**

_Si a alguien no le gusto mi intento chafa de "lime", me lo dice por review y en cuanto pueda lo quito, lo borro o lo que sea._

_Agradecimientos a los que dejaron review's, a los favoritos y alertas…_

¿Mas Reviews?

**"_S…G"_**


	3. Cobarde Manipulador

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimo. La trama de este FanFic me pertenece.

De nuevo siento, pero ya se me hizo costumbre esto de actualizar no tan seguido.  
Nota: Madara usa la mascara que actualmente lleva Tobi.

* * *

**Αмαητε****s**

**Capitulo III**

**_Cobarde manipulador_.**

En medio de alguna cueva con ubicación desconocida que solo estaba iluminada por unas cuantas antorchas se podía distinguir a dos siluetas; era notorio que ambas pertenecían a dos hombres, uno alto y fornido, el otro era más pequeño con complexión delgada.  
Ambos hombres se encontraban en medio de una conversación.

—¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?— Pregunto el hombre mas alto con un tono autoritario.

—No fue sencillo, pero si, solo que…— el hombre de estatura menor pensó un poco en que diría — digamos que tendrá que incluir "_cierta_" remuneración en el precio que acordamos—.

—Hm…— el primer hombre dudo por un momento. Conociendo al tipo que tenia en frente, no era nada bueno. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—. Se cruzo de brazos, tenia que darle lo que quería a ese desquiciante tipo.

—Lo que pido no es '_que'_ si no '_quien_'—.

—Habla de una buena vez…. — Contesto irritado, si no fuese por que ese tipo le era útil, ya se habría desecho de el.

—La quiero a _ella_…— finalizo la conversación con usa sonrisa burlona, dejando ver su dentadura perfectamente alineada, a excepción de sus colmillos, estos estaban alargados.

El hombre más alto lo miraba sorprendido, ¿Por qué la quería a _ella_? ¿Qué tenia de especial?

**.**

Sus parpados se abrieron lentamente. Quito la frazada que cubría su cuerpo para poder sentarse, llevo sus manos hasta sus ojos para restregarlos y así poder observar con claridad el panorama. Su vista se paseo por toda la habitación observando con detenimiento cada objeto que estaba en el lugar que le correspondía. Su vista se detuvo en la ventana que estaba a su izquierda, viendo a través de ella el bello paisaje verde decorado con pequeñas gotas cristalinas, que eran rastro de la tormenta que la noche anterior pasó por ese desolado lugar.

Al salir de su embelesamiento con el majestuoso paisaje que había afuera, pudo notar que las ropas que con anterioridad llevaba ya no estaban, en su lugar estaba su pijama que consistía en una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un pequeño short negro.

_Acaso la persona que la llevo de regreso hasta su supuesto hogar y la había dejado en su habitación, había cambiado sus ropas mojadas por unas secas y limpias fue… ¿**"**__**el"?**_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido que emitía aquella vieja puerta de madera al momento de entrar o salir de la habitación.

Dirigió su vista hasta la puerta y ahí fue donde su mirada verde se topo con una negra. Frunció el entrecejo, y de nuevo volteo hasta donde estaba la ventana.

_No quería verle, no aun…_

Fueron unos minutos eternos de silencio mutuo. El Uchiha legendario se deshizo se su mascara, la dejo en un mueble que estaba cerca y se encamino hasta quedar frente a la peli rosa obstruyendo su vista hacia el exterior.

—Fue una gran estupidez quedarte afuera con semejante clima— dijo el Uchiha con su característico tono. —ya era tarde, la tormenta estaba en su apogeo y como vi que no regresabas me vi en la obligación de ir a buscarte, y cuando por fin te encontré estabas inconsciente y ardiendo en fiebre, tuve que usar el jutsu espacio-tiempo para poder traerte de regreso y hacer que Konan te curara.— finalizo su explicación mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No veo porque te tomaste la molestia de ir a buscarme, ¿Qué importa si estaba cayendo una tormenta o si yo ardía en fiebre?— apretó la sabana que estaba debajo de ella, —Es mi vida, no hay necesidad de preocuparse por lo que me suceda… —dijo casi en un susurro.

—Me estas malinterpretando— la pelirosa volteo hacia Madara para verle a los ojos —no fui a buscarte porque me preocuparas, te busque porque no puedo darme el lujo de que por culpa de tus rabietas, salgas a cualquier lugar y te quedes ahí para que algún ninja te viera y sepa que Akatsuki estaba cerca—.

—…— Sakura no contesto nada. Aunque le doliera, Madara tenía toda la razón.

—Bien, también vengo a informarte que mañana partiremos a Iwagakure. — La pelirosa solo asintió con la cabeza —Prepara tus cosas, nos vamos al amanecer. — Sin más que decir, Madara se retiro de la habitación.

_Quería "olvidar" a Madara, pero el y sus ingeniosas misiones juntos se lo impedían. Konan era superior en habilidades ninja, como medico no, pero ¿Por qué Madara la tiene que llevar a ella?_

**.**

Al salir de la habitación de la Haruno fue directo a su despacho. Había dado el primer paso, pero ¿en verdad su plan valía la locura que iba a hacer?

Tal vez pasar el resto de la tarde encerrado en su despacho junto a un par de botellas de sake lo harían pensar en que demonios iba a hacer.  
Aunque tenía que darle algo de crédito, ninguna mujer –ni en su juventud– logro _casi _hacerlo perder el control.

**.**

Cuando la paz reino en su habitación, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a su closet, tomo algo de ropa y se metió al cuarto de baño.

Salido de su habitación para ir a buscar algo de comer, últimamente a estado malpasándose mucho y como ninja que era, sabía que tenía que alimentarse bien.**  
**  
Al entrar a la cocina se encontró a Konan, no solía hablar mucho con ella, pero al ser la primera mujer en Akatsuki a veces tenia que hablar con alguien que la entendiera.

**.**

Cuantas botellas de sake había bebido ya, ¿quizás fueron dos? O ¿Quizás fueron tres?  
Solo sabia que se sentía mareado y su vista un tanto borrosa.  
Se levanto de su asiento tambaleándose un poco. Salió del despacho perdiéndose en la obscuridad de los pasillos, ¿tan pronto había anochecido?  
Caminaba en medio de la obscuridad, Uchiha Madara no necesita de antorchas que iluminen el camino a su habitación, el ya lo conoce bien, no hay necesidad de detenerse para poder ubicarse en ese laberinto de pasillos.

**.**

Después de la corta charla que tuvo con Konan y estar encerrada toda la tarde en lo que ella utilizaba como "laboratorio" para crear venenos, antídotos y medicinas, regreso a su habitación, en sus manos llevaba unos frascos con diferentes contenidos. Lo necesario por si algo inesperado pasaba en la misión.

Al entrar en ella se llevo una sorpresa, Madara estaba sentado sobre su cama, con los brazos cruzados y sin su mascara. No quitaba su vista de ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto encaminándose hacia su pequeño escritorio sobre el que dejo los frascos que llevaba.

El no contesto nada. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a tropezones hacia ella. Sakura al sentir que se acercaba se dio la vuelta para encararlo.  
Madara al estar en frente de Sakura, se acerca más a ella y la besa con brusquedad.

Sakura sintió como los labios de Madara se movían violentamente contra los suyos, como sus manos acariciaban su espalda por encima de la blusa. Puso sus manos en el pecho de el tratando de separase, pero fue inútil. —De- déjame…— dijo Sakura cortando el beso.

Madara se quedo observando a ese par de orbes esmeraldas hasta perderse en ellos. Algo dentro de el le decía que mandara su plan al diablo.

Sin embargo, en los ojos de Madara había algo que ella no podía descifrar. Pero viniendo de el, no podía ser algo bueno, o al menos eso creía.

—Déjame en paz— desvió la mirada para no caer en lo profundo de sus ojos negros. No volvería a ser su juguete.

—Sakura— tomo su mentón y giro su rostro para obligarla a que lo mirara. —quería decirte que…— pero no termino lo que quería decirle ya que lo interrumpió.

—¿Decirme que? ¿Qué solo me buscas cuando te sientes solo y necesitas de una mujer que te satisfaga en la cama?— Sus ojos comienza a humedecerse, pero por orgullo contiene su llanto. —Por favor Madara, dime algo que no sepa—. Se alejo lo mas que pudo de el, no quería estar cerca de el o cedería aunque perdiera la poca dignidad que le queda.

—Reconozco que lo hice, pero ahora quiero cambiarlo— ni el mismo tenia el control de sus palabras, claramente quería decirle lo contrario.

—Estas ebrio. Nada de lo que dices es verdad, y suponiendo que así lo fuera, te olvidarías de todo mañana.— lo miraba enojada. Lo odiaba o al menos eso quería. —¡Vete!—

Salió de la habitación aun tambaleándose y se fue directo a la suya, pero no porque ella lo quisiera, solo lo hiso por que temía que si se quedaba un minuto mas ahí perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba y terminaría diciéndole todo aquello que no quería admitir.

_Eres lo mejor que en mi vida ha pasado.  
Te juro pierdo el rumbo cuando no estas a mi lado.  
_

Abrió la ventana para que le diera un poco de aire fresco, dudaba en continuar con su plan. Echar por la borda todo lo que difícilmente construyo en tantos años solo por algo que seria momentáneo, ¿realmente lo valía?

_El viento me repite tu nombre a cada instante.  
La brisa de la noche me recuerda lo distante._

**.**

Sakura no entendía que pasaba con el, ultimadamente su actitud cambiaba bastante, de cierta manera le preocupaba, tal vez eso sea parte de la casi extinta sangre Uchiha.

**Continuara…**

* * *

** Penúltimo Capitulo**

A comparación con el capitulo anterior, creo que este esta un poco mas "decente".

Lo que esta centrado y en cursivas es parte de una canción que utilizare en el siguiente capitulo. (Oh si, yo y mis gustos por los song-fics)

¡Agradecimientos a los que dejan Reviews, a los Favoritos y las Alertas!


End file.
